


Unos mueren, otros se quedan

by Shameblack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Recuerdos en la noche
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameblack/pseuds/Shameblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algunos monstruos son diferentes, algunos mueren, otros regresan. Otros te visitan a medianoche, en forma de recuerdos y lágrimas silenciosas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unos mueren, otros se quedan

**Author's Note:**

> En respuesta a una petición en el Kink Meme. 
> 
> Extraño a Isaac.

A veces ocurre, cuando la noche es silenciosa y su respiración le corta los pensamientos. Cuando la luna desfila en lo alto y no se escucha nada más que su propio corazón desbocado, errante, porque las pesadillas aún no se han ido y aquel departamento en Francia es demasiado grande y solitario por las noches.

No es que se lo proponga, pero le cuesta deshacerse de los recuerdos a media noche, de las añoranzas y las lágrimas vacías que a veces acuden a su desvelo. Es cuestión de tiempo, se dice, cuando la oscuridad tiñe el cielo y él se encoge en su cama, viendo entre las sombras la risa de Allison y la mirada amable de Scott, que le dice que confíe, que se ganó su corazón y lealtad a pulso. Entre las esquinas y los tonos verdes de la habitación puede ver a Derek, con su semblante serio y esa preocupación que a veces le veía sobre los hombros, que en ocasiones llevaba su nombre. Puede ver a Stiles, parlanchín, mirándole a veces de mala manera porque Isaac no podía evitarlo, estar cerca de Scott, verlo casi como el Alfa que Derek nunca pudo significar para él. También está Lydia, con una sonrisa muy tenue, y guapa, como siempre lo fue. Más allá está Melissa, y poco a poco todos van apareciendo en la cornisa de su visión, cuando su pecho sigue agitado y trata de respirar quedito, para no preocupar a Chris, para no alarmar a nadie.

Se revuelve en la cama y en algún lado de su mente se llama a sí mismo monstruo. Hijo de monstruo nace igual. Es la voz de su padre después, gritándole. ¿Por qué no pudiste salvarla?, ¿por qué no lo hiciste? Porque eres inútil, Isaac, eres inútil. Debería de encerrarte en el congelador, debería de dejarte ahí, deberías… Deberías de haber muerto tú y no ella.

Luego, todo se vuelve un poco más negro, frío, y las lágrimas salen, y le duele tocar la cama y saberla vacía, sin Allison, sin Scott, sin Melissa en el piso de abajo. Sin su madre, sin Camden, sin nadie. Le duele y siente las garras salir, encajarse en su palma, hacer sangre y darse cuenta que no es humano, que es un monstruo y que quizá siempre lo fue.

Pero algunos monstruos son buenos, algunos te sacan de la oscuridad. A veces, vienen en la noche, en forma de recuerdos que duelen y susurros enterrados en la memoria. A veces es Scott, sonriéndole, abrazándole, dándole un techo cuando no tenía nada. Otras noches es Derek, que le sonreía con la esquina de los labios, le hablaba tranquilo, calmo y con la mirada llena de preocupación por él. En pocas ocasiones es su padre, antes de que todo se fuera al carajo, cuando le llamaba a comer y le tocaba los risos, le sonreía y besaba su frente, porque Isaac era lo más parecido a su madre.

Entonces Isaac recuerda que no está del todo mal ser un monstruo y cargar con algunos fantasmas en la espalda. De eso está forjada la vida, y si en algún momento pensó que la de él sería fácil, bueno, fue un poco iluso. Así que desencaja las garras y ve su piel sanar, más rápido que su corazón y su mente, pero sanando, poco a poco, con noches silenciosas y recuerdos desgarrados.

Entonces, su pecho se encoge, de la buena manera, y se duerme con la tristeza entre las pestañas y algo cálido en el pecho. Con la sonrisa de Allison, y sus manos, sus dedos alargados tocándole en la intimidad de su memoria; con Scott besándole la cabeza en las noches, acostados en la misma cama y murmurándole promesas de días mejores, porque las pesadillas no son reales, y Scott era el único que podía alejarlas.

Se duerme por unas horas, y es capaz de despertar al día siguiente y mirar a los ojos a Chris, con el sol de Francia iluminando la sala. Es capaz de sostener el gesto y palmearle el hombro, para ambos sufrir en silencio, apoyándose el uno en el otro porque la muerte de Allison sigue muy fresca, muy presente y ninguno se atreve a mencionarlo.

Isaac es capaz de llamarse monstruo y saberse a gusto con ello. Algunos monstruos son diferentes, piensa, algunos lo valen. Algunos son familia.


End file.
